Werewolf Discoveries
by HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim
Summary: One-shot about Remus Lupin discovering his past and Fenrir Greyback; for the Quidditch Fanfiction Comp round 2... Please read, review, favorite and follow! :D


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round ONE**

**3. (quote) "So many books, so little time." - Frank Zappa**

**8. (dialogue) "Hatred knows no bounds, huh."**

**Beater 1: A Little Appearance: Remus Lupin Reading**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any canon characters, plot line or dialogue; only characters, dialogue and plot lines that I myself make up_

* * *

**Werewolf Discoveries**

Remus was anxiously pacing around the entrance to the library. James, Sirius, and Peter had already returned to whatever mischief they were planning. After already 4 years at Hogwarts, their reputation was admirable. Remus had warned them at breakfast that he wouldn't really be around that day. He wanted to do some research in the library about his condition. Though the boys could've surely helped him look, Remus felt that it was his own personal mission to learn more. He finally stepped over the threshold and into the sacred home of books. His mother, Hope, had always been fond of muggle libraries; and reading in general. It was an acquired trait for Remus. With a sucked in breath, he made his way to Madam Pince.

Though Remus had looked into Lycanthropy before, this time wasn't about light reading and learning. This time was about Fenrir Greyback. Remus's father, Lyall, had quite recently told Remus how he became what he was. It had enraged the boy, having such a huge secret kept from him. He immediately began digging into research on the man. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing on him in both his home library, and a local magical one. He had to wait until his return to Hogwarts to truly find out more. Just two days prior, at the start of term, Remus had requested that Headmaster Dumbledore give him a slip to access the restricted section, where Fenrir may be mentioned. With a warning, "What you may find in there, Remus, you may never be able to forget." Dumbledore wrote the slip, allowing Remus access for the entirety of the school year. He started, "The Restricted Section is organized in sub-sections, same as the rest of the library. You can find books on Fenrir, under the Lycanthropy section as well as books on general Lycanthrope topics. It's located in the back right corner." and sent Remus off. With trembling hands, and a lead tongue, Remus gave the sour-looking woman the slip. With an apprehensive nod of her head, she unlocked the gates with her wand.

Remus had not yet explored _these_ leather-bound books. He felt a special tingly feeling that stretched from his toes to his ears. He really was his mother's son. As he worked through that labyrinth of literature, he stopped when he reached the proper section. Running his nimble fingers over the wrinkled spines brought great pleasure to the Gryffindor. "So many books, so little time.", Remus whispered with a sigh. He then began randomly opening books on Lycanthropy, wincing every time one would let out a growl, or bite at him. After over three quarters of an hour had gone by, he finally found a book on Fenrir Greyback. _"Fenrir Greyback - the King of the Species"_, by Andrew Weathlehard. It started with how he himself was transformed, and moved onto all of the crimes he had committed. Remus was startled to find after scimming through, that his case was mentioned in the book (though not by name, but with striking similarities). _'I can't wait to see what it says after a thorough reading.' _Remus thought. He also picked up a book titled, _"Werewolves, and the Evils They Are Capable Of"_ by Henry Measelton, and a few more on general Lycanthropy.

Once checked out by Madam Pince, (who gave Remus an odd, knowing look); the books were his. Remus rejoiced by setting the books to levitate, and practically galloping up the stairs with them in tow. He plopped himself down on one of the cushiony sofas of Gryffindor Tower, and opened, _"Fenrir Greyback - the King of the Species". _Chapter one, "The Birth of the King" described in great detail exactly how Fenrir was supposedly transformed. Remus was somewhat disgusted at how the author, "Andrew Weathlehard" gave such praise to the evil man. After reading and re-reading a later chapter, "The Victims of the King" which vaguely featured Remus's transformation; he put the book aside. The constant praise of Greyback that it contained had become monotonous. He then picked up, _"Werewolves, and the Evils They Are Capable Of" _by Henry Measelton. The first chapter, "The Early Werewolf" gave Remus no information that he didn't already know. The second, and third were the same, going on about the history of early werewolf mania, spreading of the disease, and first sightings. The 4th, however, was titled, "Famous Werewolves and the Evils They Have Done" practically the namesake of the title.

That chapter went on to explain a little here and there about different werewolves and the notable pillaging they had done throughout history. Though Remus was a tad offended at the general opinion of what he was, he wasn't fazed by the rude nature of the book._ 'This _is_ for learning purposes after all.'_ He thought. Finally, after over 20 pages of chapter, Fenrir Greyback was mentioned. It had possibly taken so long because the werewolves were mentioned in chronological order. "One of the most vile of all the vermin, was a man - no, a _monster_ - called Fenrir Greyback. The attacks made by Fenrir and his affiliates are innumerable; but one most notable is the attack on the toddling son of a highly esteemed pure-blood ministry worker. He will not be named because there have been numerous complaints (mainly filed by a certain Albus Dumbledore) for the identities of such victims to remain anonymous; as well as the fact that the specific details of who most of Fenrir's victims are, are unknown. It is of the highest shame that the little boy of a law-abiding man was turned into a disgusting, evil, creature. There is not much knowledge of the whereabouts of such a creature, but the general hope is that it was put down prior to inflicting any harm on more innocent witches and wizards. The main reason that..." He stopped reading, slightly taken aback at how he was blatantly disregarded as something inhumane, something to be abolished. He was even disgusted.

"Hatred knows no bounds, huh?" Remus mumbled under his breath. It was safe to say that Remus was done researching Fenrir Greyback; at least for a while. The thought that he was something to be hated and feared, resonated with the young boy. It molded how he thought of himself, and made the decision to hide his condition further, and become somewhat of a recluse later in life; second nature. Once deeply in love with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus began to realize that maybe his life did have value. This feeling intensified at the pregnancy and birth of his only son, Teddy. Remus died a father, a husband, and a werewolf. He also died a great man, and lead a life well lived.

* * *

**I hope that you liked that little one-shot! Yay! I'm having so much fun with this Quidditch Comp! You guys should really try it! :D I just love trying out different characters and story lines while still continuing my multi-chap!**

**~Hermione**


End file.
